


5:41 AM

by killuzldyck



Series: HideKane Week [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shiro! kaneki, set in February maybe, set sometime during the 6 month time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuzldyck/pseuds/killuzldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Hidekane week - Waiting/ Pulling an all nighter</p><p>In which Hide waits for Kaneki to come, like he asked in a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:41 AM

Day 6 ––– **Waiting / Pulling An All-nighter** / ~~Surprise Birthday Party~~

This wasn't the first time Hide followed someone, really. He remembered the time when he followed that buff looking man, Yamori or Jason, whatever he went by, and barely got away with his life. The people he was following this time, or rather, the ghouls he was following weren't exactly on top of the list of most dangerous ones but Hide knew to be cautious of them.

And so he got himself a get-up.

A black black wig and grey contacts. He wore clothes that he found in the trash behind the building of his flat, hoping to mask his scent as much as he could. Those ghouls knew him, at least the girl did, and he didn't want to be exposed before he found out where they were going. He was just glad he managed to bump into the young girl, attaching a listening device to her coat and with the ear piece mounted in place, he could listen to their conversation while keeping a low profile.

_"Flower man, we're going back home now right?"_

_"Oui, young lady, but please, don't call me flower man."_

From the distance, he could see the purple haired man in a bright purple suit throw his arms up in exasperation and with his melodramatic voice, he attracted a lot of attention. Kaneki surely picked his friend in some weird ways. He shrugged, figuring he didn't have a choice, though he was sure that Hinami was a sweet girl. He was glad he found out the café the two went to, usually. Otherwise he wouldn't have time to write a letter and drop it by.

_"Is onii-chan going to be home tonight? Or are you going out somewhere, again?"_

_"Non. Today Kaneki-kun is staying at home."_

_"I see, we should watch a movie. Would you like to watch something with us?"_

_"Oh, I wish I could, but, Kaneki-kun won't allow me to stay. Heart break."_

Hide raised an eyebrow. The mans foreign language emphasis made him sound ridiculous and he wasn't quite sure what to think of them. But he supposed, that maybe the man was just born as weird.

They finally reached a street, and the pace the two ghouls that he followed walked, has slowed down significantly. They reached a building and Hide wanted to whistle. He was impressed, though wondering how they could afford a house like that. He guessed the purple-haired man was rather wealthy, considering his expensive looking, fancy suits.

He waited for them to walk in, talking about flowers in joyous tones, before walking up to the building and slipping the letter under the door. He retreated into an alleyway, watching the windows and any movement behind them. The curtains were covering the view, so he doubted he would see Kaneki in there.

 _"Onii-chan, we're back!"_ Hinami's cheerful voice crackled through the ear piece.

 _"Welcome back, Hinami-chan. Did you enjoy your time with Tsukiyama-san?"_ His heart skipped a beat. He hasn't heard Kaneki's soft, gentle voice in weeks, months, he lost count in how long. He knew he missed Kaneki, but he didn't realise how much.

 _"Kaneki! There's some letter addressed to you?"_ A third, gruff voice intervened and Hide stiffened. He didn't think there was more of them, let alone that Kaneki would get it while he was still in the area. If he found him, it would ruin his entire plan.

_"Banjou-san? Who is it from?"_

_"Dunna, just says Kaneki Ken, doesn't even have this address. Someone dropped if off personally?_ " He heard tearing of paper and heavy silence, and then heavy, quick footsteps.

_"Onii-chan, where are you going?"_

That was his queue to leave.

* * *

  
Hide went back to his own flat to get a shower and a change of clothes. He threw out the clothes he took from the trash, and made his was to Big Girl where he ordered a few burgers and drinks for take away. Then, he proceeded to make his way to Kaneki's flat. He was glad to made himself an extra key without Kaneki's knowledge. It proved useful.

By the time he got there, it was already fairly late. The inside of the flat was cold, and by the door, on the inside, many letters addressed to Kaneki were scattered on the carpet. He picked them up, flicking through them while shutting the door closed with his foot. He knew Kaneki pre-paid most of his bills, and the next one would be coming in about a weeks time, or so the letter with the most recent date, yesterday, informed him.

That meant heating worked, and thank god for that, he was freezing.

He waited for the heaters to start warming the flat up, still glad in his thick coat and gloves and scarf. He flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and grabbing his food.

All that he could do at that point was wait.

* * *

  
Hide looked at the clock, sighing.

**5:30 AM.**

Maybe Kaneki wouldn't show up, in the end.

He turned off the TV, nothing interesting playing anyway. Just early morning shows. He pressed his head into the couch, fully laying down and closing his eyes. He held his phone in the hand, still waiting for a message, the dozen unanswered still sitting in his inbox. Maybe Kaneki lost his phone, maybe he was doing it on purpose.

He wouldn't find out any time, soon, at this rate.

He was drifting off, when a soft thud of a closing door pulled him back into reality, sleep long forgotten at the back of his mind. Soft footsteps sounded across the flat, entering the room. From the couch, he couldn't see Kaneki, but he knew it he was there.

**5:41 AM.**

"Hide?" It seemed Kaneki hasn't noticed him.

"I'm 'ere." He answered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He turned his head, squinting to see Kaneki in the darkness. "And you come over here." He patted the spot next to him.

He could see Kaneki hesitate, the atmosphere tense. Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his best friends hand, leading him to the couch and pushing him down. "See, not so bad, is it?" He run a hand through his blonde hair, turning on the lights and flinching when it blinded him for a second.

He joined Kaneki, staring dumbly at his hair.

"Kaneki, why are you wearing a wig?" He dead panned, reaching out to tug the offending material off Kaneki's head. That cheap wig was too obvious. White hair revealed itself, falling around Kaneki's tired eyes.

"Hide..." Kaneki started, voice quiet.

"Kaneki, man, you realise I already know, right?" Hide turned his head, poking Kaneki's left eyelid. "I don't care, to be honest. But you shouldn't ignore me, man, that's not cool."

"Hide... I..."

"You made me wait for quite a while, huh? I'm just gonna have to make sure you can't leave any more, now, won't I?"

Hide grinned.

Kaneki showed up, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My updates of hidekane week are all late, and , added out of order. Welp. Also, sorry towards the last bit I got lazy. I should have been doing college assignments yet here I am, posting the one shot.


End file.
